Direction North discography
This page lists the discography of Direction North, a duo consisting of Delphine Donkey and Danny Dog (both aged 9 in 2013 when the duo started making music). Both Delphine and Danny decided to take a 2-year hiatus from making music as a duo on November 8, 2018, with the reason being that they should focus on their solo projects 'for a time being'. On August 1, 2019, the date was pulled to September 20, 2019, and on the exact date, the duo held a reunion party in Loft Springs, Idaho. Multi-track releases #''Into the Trend'' (February 11, 2014) (EP) #''Direction North'' (November 5, 2014) (album) #''For Your Entertainment'' (August 26, 2015) (album) #''Live & Entertaining'' (November 28, 2015) (live album) #''JustR3MIX'' (December 3, 2015) (remix album) #''Laundry Service, Pt. I'' (December 30, 2015) (EP) #''Laundry Service, Pt. II'' (March 21, 2016) (album) #''The Laundry Service Collection'' (April 1, 2016) (compilation) #''Men in Red'' (May 17, 2017) (album) #''The Singles: The First 5 Years'' (August 27, 2018) (compilation) #''MTV Spinning Sessions: Direction North'' (November 1, 2018) (live album) #''Direction North's Remix Concerto'' (January 3, 2019) (remix album) Singles 2013 #''Rêve'' (non-album demo single) #''Girls Just Want to Have Fun'' (from Into the Trend) #''Je suis un ami''/''Ce qui est fait est fait'' (from Into the Trend) #''(I've Had) The Time of My Life'' (from the soundtrack for the 2013 film Freshriver) #''Ce soir, je vais avec vous''/''Le soleil se lève'' (non-album single) #''French Showers'' (non-album single) 2014 #''Auld Lang Syne'' (non-album single)1 #''Time After Time'' (from Into the Trend) #''Just Afloat'' (non-album single) #''I Drove All Night'' (from Direction North) #''She Bop'' (from Direction North) #''Étienne'' (from the soundtrack for the 2014 film Locked Bathroom) #''Iko Iko'' (from Direction North) #''Playing It'' (non-album single) #''Love for Sale'' (from the soundtrack for the 2014 film The Beauty Baker) #''Hardcore Vibes''/''Jealousy'' (from the soundtrack for the 2014 film After Hours) Notes #The Direction North version of Auld Lang Syne was used for the 2014 countdown (90-second) to New Year's Day in Northern Idaho, Peppaland between the end of post-production (December 21, 2013) and the release of the single on its own (January 2, 2014). 2015 #''Midnight Dreamers'' (from the soundtrack for the 2015 film Total Sunshine) #''All Through the Night'' (from Direction North) #''Calm Inside the Storm'' (from Direction North) #''Sisters of Avalon'' (from the soundtrack for the 2015 film A Midspring Daydream) #''Unwritten'' (from For Your Entertainment) #''So Dang Hot'' (non-album single) #''In the Music'' (from the soundtrack for the 2015 film Three Hours in the Morning) #''Samba de Janeiro'' (from the soundtrack for the 2015 film Don't Stop Dancin') (with Team Loki) #''Wicked Game'' (from For Your Entertainment) #''Fifteen'' (from For Your Entertainment) #''Shallow'' (from For Your Entertainment) #''Remember Me''/''Louvre'' (from the soundtrack for the 2015 film Ultraposition) (A-side featuring Moveit) #''Whatever, Whenever'' (from Laundry Service, Pt. I) #''Ooh La La La'' (non-album single) #''She Wolf'' (from Laundry Service, Pt. II) #''Hotelier'' (from the soundtrack for the 2015 film Brandon Needs a Room) #''Cheveux d'amour d'une femme'' (non-album single) #''Rhythm of the Night'' (from the soundtrack for the 2016 film More Than Just Love''1) Notes #The film was released on February 1, 2016; however, the soundtrack was released on December 17, 2015, along with the noted single. Due to legal issues, the release of the film was delayed to 2018 on June 11, 2015, until the date was pushed back to early 2016. 2016 #''Sweets 4 My Sweet (from Laundry Service, Pt. II) #''Où ces cœur?'' (from Laundry Service, Pt. II) #''Reminds Me of You''/''Time Rider'' (from Laundry Service, Pt. II) (with Karrot) #''Le temps de la danse''/''Vous avez du lait?'' (non-album single) (with Leopold Rose) #''Keep on Jumping'' (from Laundry Service, Pt. II) (with Project Blue and Maxime&Myra) #''Je vous aime et vous seul''/''Bien que pas le soleil'' (from Laundry Service, Pt. II) #''Plus qu'un canular''/''Tequila'' (non-album single) #''Dangerous Woman'' (from Laundry Service, Pt. II) #''Answer the Call'' (promotional single for UPhone from 2016 to 2018) (with Shell Shock) #''Only Child'' (from Men in Red) #''To Be One'' (non-album single) #''Je veux voler''/''Requin'' (from the soundtrack for the 2016 film Secret Admirer) 2017 #''Disco Strobe'' (from the soundtrack for the 2017 film En Vogue) #''Rain, Tax (It's Inevitable)'' (from Men in Red) #''Cet amour est le plus beau du monde''/''Nightflight to Venus'' (from Men in Red) #''I Just Can't Stop Loving You'' (from Men in Red) #''Outside'' (from Men in Red) (with Karrot) #''Think of You'' (from the soundtrack for the 2017 film Secret Admirer 2: One More Wedding) (with Maxime&Myra) #''Vous serez l'histoire de ma vie''/''Aveugle, sourd et muet'' (non-album single) #''Push the Feeling On'' (from the soundtrack for the 2017 film Speed Dating) (with Daniel Moore and Karrot) #''Felicidad'' (non-album single) 2018 #''Pretty Eyes'' (from the soundtrack for the 2018 film Countryside Driving) (with Nikki Moore) #''Back to Basics''/''Seven Nation Army'' (from the soundtrack for the 2018 film The Envelope) #''Sweet Love''/''Gimme What You Got For'' (non-album single) (with Gwendoline Tuominen and Maxime&Myra) #''Get It Up''/''DIVA'' (from Men in Red and the soundtrack for the 2018 film The Beauty Baker 2: Decisions) #''The World is Mine'' (from the soundtrack for the 2018 film 1st Assignment) (with Marcas Paige) #''Avant la période de six''/''This Kiss'' (from Men in Red) #''Give it Up to Me'' (from Men in Red) (featuring Nine Eleven) #''Breakout'' (from the soundtrack for the 2018 film Artists & Lovers) #''Seven Days and One Week''/''Pinball'' (from the soundtrack for the 2018 film The Greatest Treasure) #''Le Chanson (Ooolalala)'' (non-album single) (with Brandi Gomez) #''Dear Future Husband'' (from the soundtrack for the 2018 film Romance) #''Appointments''/''Quoi de plus'' (from the soundtrack for the 2018 film Secret Admirer 3: Room to Rent) #''Je suis ici''/''Make Me...'' (from The Singles: The First 5 Years) (B-side featuring Edmond Elephant) #''Sensual Healing''/''Fat Boy'' (from the soundtrack for the 2018 film Montero and the City) (with Communicade) #''Saturday Night''/''Let's Have a Celebration'' (from The Singles: The First 5 Years and the soundtrack for the 2018 film Wedding Puppets) (with Maxime&Myra and Nine Eleven) #''This is What You Came For'' (from The Singles: The First 5 Years) (with Karrot) #''Your Captain Tonight'' (from the soundtrack for the 2019 film Skydive) (with Bora-Danielle Mayo and Nikki Moore) 2019 #''Je vous apporte le.../''Keep on Pushing (from the soundtrack for the 2019 film Speed Dating 2: Lovepath) (B-side featuring L3VI)1 #''(I Want It) Just Like This''/''Jusqu'ils dansent'' (from Direction North's upcoming fifth studio album) Notes #Released in early 2019 due to public relations issues regarding Danny Dog (stage name Blackpop) over the lyrics of the B-side, which allegedly contained jokes about the 2015 Swyncoast Viewtower elevator fire that killed 90% of the people in the Peppish observation tower. Category:Lists Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon